rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucius Renderra/Magic Notes
Lucius Renderra, under the Guise of "Lord Kisin" was known as a powerful mage in his time. Mentally unstable, he left much of what he knew hidden behind a veneer of sanity, refinement, and charisma. This horrible quality drew people to him. It brought them to their doom, and eventually Lucius himself admitted he had to abandon his tome. Within this book may lay: *The Secrets to all Seven Ancient Elements; Bloodfire, Stone, Gale, Ice, Smoke, Shadow, and Blood. *Vekonic Spells; including the Vekon Lightning magic known as Blitzen *Crumble Undead *Notes on how Kisin performed Necromancy, the Abdul-Qadir school involving Fire, Wind, Shadow, and Blood. *Lucius' caution on the knowledge held within, and battered ramblings of insanity. *A bit of political banter toward the Vekon. Servants of the Powerful Lord - A Walk to Knowledge Fear not the dark, my children. Fear what the light shows within. Become one with the night, the shadows, and all will become known unto you. Bloodfire shall be your guide. The light in the dark, but dim enough to see. A raw power, best suited for those initiated to see clear what they must do. Fire is needed for all ceremony. Channel your rage, your passions. Your love for our almighty Lord... And the runes will allow you to take form of your rage, concentrating it into what He requires. Ice will cool your temperment, calm you with realism. The Dark is cold. Knowledge is chilling. But Knowledge is good, and knowledge is what you must learn to seek. The depths of your mind see only logic. No emotion, no fire. This is what our world is made of. We are all little more than beings made from swarms of smaller beings. Each one less emotional. Each one bound together in the name of survival. There is power in numbers. Safety, in numbers. You will find this cold logic comforting, in time. Stone is unbending, a strong will that all of us require. It is upon stone our faith is built. Rigid truth, as the gorge, rather than the flow of the sand. You know what is required of you. You know what you must do. Study those long gone, for what we learn from them will help as a catalyst to Anno Domini. The Stone is our tenets. It is the audacity of the simple will to endure. The Gale is a storm, sound and fury. With it you gain your voice. With wind, you can spread the word of our Lord. You can spread word of His next coming. The return. Air is Empty, much as He. Emptiness that lets you decide how to fill it. Emptiness, and Darkness. But as you stare into nothing, you see something. That something is what makes you great. Smoke is a terrifying aspect, to the uninitiated. They can't see. They can't breathe. Their lungs are full of smoke, and must learn to empty. It masks the fact that it really was nothing there, only the horror that is their knowledge. Never fear knowledge. Never fear nothing. The only fear worth keeping, is the fear that you don't know enough. The Symbol seems to leap from this page... What untold horror does it release? Glimpses, a curse? They crawl into the back of your mind, present... And refuse to leave. They sit, a constant reminder of what? There are things we shouldn't know? Things we are not meant to know? I close my eyes, and the symbol is there. I go to dream and the Monster haunts me. This monster. The Symbol and the Monster are related in a way I cannot even comprehend. I don't want, to comprehend. I see the monster in the sides of my view. The limbs, long and wet... More limbs than I can count, each too large. It doesn't notice me. But it exists. This world is not as empty as we thought. Emptiness is comfort, comapred to this. Shadows allow us to emulate the one we call our Lord. Shadows are empty, dark, and deep. Their secrets are endless, and only time reveals them to us. You know by now the Dark is not comforting. It is not safe. It is the truth. Without the bright sun above, the Dark is what is natural. The Darkness, is logical. Accept this, and you will learn that we, Mortals, are Dark by default. We are self-serving. We care only for our neighbors to be rewarded in exchange. Your power is worth more than anything else. Your gain is all the sweeter if it comes with a rival's loss. The Shadows prove you are not complete. They prove to you better than everything else, you are empty. Fill your mind. Accept that there is no end to what you can know, and what you can comprehend. Blood is the worst illusion of all. It fills our bodies, but not our souls. It fills our brains, but not our minds. It fills our lust for revenge, but not our lust for knowledge. Only through mastery of blood will this paradigm become clear. Blood is what makes us emptier than everything else. Blood, is a weakness. Demons do not bleed. Gods, do not bleed. To match the almighty Lord our God, we must emulate His status, his power. Blood, Shadow, Wind, and Fire. These make the human. Our flesh, our body. Our soul and our spirit. Our voice and our influence, and our passion and will. Through these four, the empty husks may walk again. Through these four, the Empty Servants will serve you. And through these four, you spread the word of the Lord our God, the Almighty Himelf. Kisin' Notes The knowledge is frightening. I still... I can't comprehend. The Shadows are not warm. Knowledge is good, but perhaps ignorance is bliss? There are things in this world we shouldn't know about. Things we shouldn't see. Things we can't unsee. This knowledge is not meant for the masses. I'm putting a small portal in my larger tome, opened only with my own blood. It's the only safe way to hide this. If people saw what I saw... Insanity would run rampant. I can never let it go. Not unless there is no other choice. I am selfish, though. I need my knowledge. What I've already seen can't hurt, can it? This book... It's important to keep. Glory to the Empty Lord, for nothing is always the right option. Only through the path of no path at all can we truly be free of our Mortal tethers and become great. The Vekon Notes - Lucius The Vekon were a horribly familiar sort of people. They are reminiscint of the Abdul-Qadir... The Shadow that follows me. Their magic is familiar as well, and I had the rare pleasure to read their Holy Book. The Vekon were blind, however. Their spells involve a different form of ice from my own. They focus too much on the light, the energy of electricity and bright flames. This blinds them. They had no clue as to their potential. Their mythology... Not as great as their magic. Babble about "Angels" should be left to the Saradominists. We are followers of the Empty Lord. When you are alone with your demons, you face them. You cannot turn to "Angels" for help. They will expect help back. If you cannot overcome it, you are too weak to continue serving. Lightning, however... Is very powerful. My sense of dislike toward the light will not stop me from studying the spell. Knowledge is power. And Power is delicious. The Vekon are more than just blind. They are full of the wrong mind, the wrong ideas. Today I witnessed Drazker IV slaughter the innocent scholars of Guthix, his Druids. Guthix was my God, once. They were my family, once. That could have been me killed. That could have been my cousins. They likely were, albeit distant. I know enough of their magic to fight their magic. Blood, is an Illusion. but I need help. Working alone cannot aid me this time. I need to find Nathan. I need to speak to Zarin. Ali is awake, as well. Those three are my counsel. Through them, I will plan my revenge. And through them, I will twist the story to ensure they want this as well... I do them a favour, not the other way around. They owe me, and I gain far more than I lose from it. Oavatos: Grimaeus' Worst Being I have unleashed horror unto the world. I don't understand how... I thought I was helping. Oavatos was the worst of my fear, my insanity, my dark magic and horrific energy went into him. I was freeing myself of this burden to live a content life as power slowly turned to ashes in my mouth. Instead he kills. He slaughters. He has stolen souls, stolen loved ones from their families. All with a smile on his face as he gains physical power. Not the Knowledge we once seeked together. It's almost terrifying to look at the creature... The more I do, the more I notice it was more than just myself in that being. The Monster left me for him. Oavatos has become the Monster. Grimaeus, my old teacher made a monster. That monster was me. That monster is now Oavatos. But the Monster I see in Oavatos... It's stronger and more horrific than any creature Grimaeus made. Every Horror, every horrible monstrosity he and his High Priests could create... No, it is nothing like them. Oavatos is everything I no longer am. He is lust. He is greed. He is ambition. He works alone, and efficient. He is what I desired to be... And that is perhaps the most horrifying aspect about him. I look, and all I see is that old symbol in the corners of my eyes. He must be stopped. But... I can't kill him. It'd be too hard. Too close to suicide. This creature is my greatest, and most terrifying achievement. I don't know what to think of it, but killing it would feel too weird. No, it is time I face my demons. It is time I tame myself. Epilogue I've come a long way. This book, part spell part journal, is leaving my hands. I have it sealed, but I will be honest in admitting every day I face the temptation to open that old tome, and read this again. Knowledge is an addiction. And unlike the Druidic Herbs, people won't tell you that you need to stop until it is too late. It's a miracle I have even scraps of sanity. I just know one day I'll need these. Or, I think I'll need them. Great Guthix, the temptation to go back and look at that symbol... I need to stop. Heed my caution, reader. Knowledge is something to be afraid of. More than anyone else knows, I tell you this. Category:Documents Category:Magic Category:Renderra